


Make the Season Bright

by Inannah



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: 2013 Christmas Special, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inannah/pseuds/Inannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny 's day is made considerably brighter in a surprising way. Set during the 2013 Christmas Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Season Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy fic I wrote after watching the 2013 Christmas special. I had rather hoped the mistletoe Peter put up above the telephone at Nonnatus' House would lead to kissing at some point. It didn't, so I wrote my own kissing story instead.

It was Jenny's turn with the mind-numbing task of watching the telephone and blow-drying Sister Monica Joan’s hyacinths. She had gotten too few hours of sleep during the night and she was starting to feel her eyes closing on their own when the front door slammed, signalling Trixie's return. 

"Are you having any more luck than me in magically making flowers bloom in less than two days?" she asked as she passed by, a waft of her perfume lingering behind her.

"I'm afraid not," Jenny replied. "Shame, too. If I had, you could have worshipped me as the goddess of flowers."

Trixie, having left her bag in the medical supply room, returned and leaned her hip against the table.

“We could bring you offerings of fruit cake and chocolates,” she giggled.

Trixie's eyes always seemed to sparkle when she laughed, Jenny noted idly.

"Sister Evangelina would have an absolute fit," she replied, secretly rejoicing when Trixie's eyes sparkled once more as she laughed heartily, imagining the nuns' reaction to the nurses starting a pagan religion.

"Hello Trixie, did it go well with Mrs Smith?" Cynthia asked as she passed through the small telephone room. "I'm just off to check on Mrs Jones," she added, gesturing with her bag. "Oh, who put up mistletoe? It's lovely, but I fear it's going to be a long wait before you find a man to kiss you in here." She waved and went out the door before any of the two left behind had time to answer her.

Jenny looked up at the wall behind the desk, and sure enough, there hung a sprig of mistletoe. 

"Now, who put that there?" Trixie wondered.

Jenny shrugged. "Cynthia's right, though, the male visits here are not exactly common, unless you count Fred or our live in police man, and I don’t think his wife would appreciate him kissing anyone else."

"Well, haven't you heard?" Trixie said,with a mischievous look. "It's the modern era. Who says stealing kisses is only for boys?” She had moved subtly closer while she was talking, and was now right beside Jenny.

"Trixie, what..." Jenny began, but trailed off as Trixie slowly bent down and pressed a soft but certain kiss to Jenny's lips. Jenny was too stunned to respond, but the kiss sent tingles running under her skin like an electric current.

Trixie straightened up again.

"Oh," was all Jenny could manage. Her lips tingled from the kiss and her cheeks were burning.

"Merry Christmas," Trixie said. Her voice was airy and carefree as always, but Jenny saw that her eyes were softer than usual.

"Merry Christmas," Jenny replied breathlessly.


End file.
